WHISPER
by Lady Jang
Summary: Nami menggugat cerai suaminya namun tanpa sengaja dia mengalami kecelakaan. Sebagian ingatannya hilang. Dia hanya bisa mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya sampai usia 17 tahun. Akankah suami Nami akan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mempertahankan Nami disisinya? BAD SUMMARY/OOC/AU/SANJI x NAMI x ZORO!


**WHISPER**

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, tanda tangani surat perceraian itu dan pergilah dari kehidupanku… selamanya~!"

Biduk rumah tangga Nami yang dibangun selama tiga tahun kini diambang kehancuran. Hadirnya pihak ketiga memaksa wanita berambut orange itu memilih jalan pahit. Tidak ada lagi alasan untuk bertahan, perceraian adalah jalan terbaik.

Namun sebelum palu perceraian diketuk, Nami mengalami kecelakaan. Sebagian ingatannya hilang. Dia hanya bisa mengingat kejadian yang dialaminya sampai usia 17 tahun. Akankah suami Nami menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk mempertahankan Nami di sisinya? BAD SUMMARY/OOC/AU/ SANJI x NAMI x ZORO! HAPPY READING~

**DISCLAIMER:**

Eiichiro Oda

**RATE:**

Teen+ (Ada Plusnya Loh ya ^^p)

**~.o0oo0*0oo0o.~**

Tokyo, pukul 23:35 waktu setempat.

Nami menyeka air mata dan melajukan mobilnya semakin kencang. Wanita 23 tahun itu semakin dalam menginjak gas mobilnya, dia tidak peduli jika sekarang jarum speedometer mobilnya telah melewati angka 100 KM/jam. "Aku harus cepat!"

Nami menyeka air matanya lagi. Dia ingin segera kembali ke rumahnya, karena ada seseorang yang harus dia temui.

Dari arah berlawan sebuah mobil hitam juga melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi. Mobil itu tampak tak terkendali dan melaju di lajur yang salah.

Mata Nami terbelalak dan langsung membanting stir setelah menyadari ada mobil yang melaju di depannya. Tapi terlambat, mobil hitam itu tetap menabraknya dan kecelakaaan tak terhidari lagi.

CHIIIIIIT~ BRUAAAKK!

Mobil Nami berguling dan berhenti setelah menghantam sebuah tiang. Dentuman diikuti suara sirine mobil yang keras, memanggil warga untuk mencari tahu apa yang telah terjadi.

Tubuh Nami terkulai, keluar darah dari pelipisnya.

Samar-samar dia melihat ada begitu banyak warga yang mengerubungi mobilnya. Sebagian dari mereka terlihat sedang mencoba mengeluarkan tubuhnya yang terjepit badan mobilnya yang ringsek.

Air mata Nami meluncur pelan membasahi hidung, Bibirnya sedikit menyungging melempar senyum.

**=Flashback=**

Beberapa hari sebelumnya.

"Nami, aku bisa menjelaskan semua ini!"

"Tidak ada lagi yang harus kau jelaskan!" sahut Nami seraya memasukan pakaiannya ke dalam koper.

"Tapi…"

"Sudah cukup, berhentilah jadi pecundang! Akui saja jika wanita itu memang sedang mengandung anakmu!"

"Nami!" Pria itu menahan Nami, "Ini terakhir kalinya aku memohon padamu dengarkan penjelasanku, semua ini terjadi ka…"

"Karena aku tidak bisa memberimu keturunan?" Lagi-lagi Nami menyela kalimat suaminya.

"Nami…"

Nami menatap suaminya, matanya berkaca-kaca. Pria itu mencoba memeluknya tapi Nami menghela tubuhnya menjauh. Dia sudah memantapkan hati untuk tidak menerima pria itu lagi dalam hidupnya.

Kemudian wanita berambut orange itu mengelurkan sebuah kertas dari dalam tasnya dan menyerahkannya pada pria yang sedang berdiri dihadapanya.

"Aku ingin mengakhiri semua ini, tanda tangani surat perceraian itu dan pergilah dari kehidupanku… selamanya~!"

Pria itu seketika membatu menatap surat perceraian yang ada di tangannya.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau tidak mempersulit masalah ini," sahut Nami lalu berjalan keluar meninggalkan pria yang dicintainya itu dalam keheningan.

Langkah Nami gontai, kakinya seperti tak mau pergi dari rumah bercat putih itu. Dia terduduk lemas dengan air mata bercucuran. Sambil memukul-mukul dada dia mengutuk diri untuk tidak menangisi pria yang telah menghianatinya.

**=Flashback End=**

Mata Nami tertutup mengakhiri kilas balik dalam pikirannya. Air matanya kembali menetes dan hatinya bergumam, Apakah ini adalah akhir dari hidupku?

.

.

Di sebuah bar di pinggiran kota Tokyo.

Hentakan musik semakin keras bergema dan para pengunjung semakin gila menggebrak lantai dansa.

"Tashigi! Lihat pria itu datang lagi!"

"Benarkah?" sahut Tashigi sambil mencari-cari sosok pria yang telah membuatnya jatuh hati. "Tidak ada!

"Heee~ kau melihat kemana? Pria itu ada disana!" Kalifa memutar tubuh Tashigi menghadap seorang pria berambut hijau yang sedang bergumul dengan alkohol sendirian. "Lihat, sepertinya dia sangat kesepian,"

Tashigi membenarkan posisi kacamatanya, "Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Sudah tiga kali dalam minggu ini dia datang kemari," Kalifa melipat tangan, "Kau tertarik padanya kan? Pergilah, datangi pria itu atau aku akan mendahuluimu!"

Tashigi menutup mulutnya, terkejut. "Kau juga menyukai pria itu?"

"Kenapa tidak? Dia tampan dan terlihat mapan, jika aku bersamanya aku tidak perlu lagi pusing memikirkan biaya hidup,"

"Kau berpikir sejauh itu padahal kau belum tahu apa pria itu masih single atau sudah beristri,"

"Aku tidak peduli, jika dia sudah beristri akan kubuat dia menceraikan istrinya!"

"Kejam…"

"Sudahlah, lebih baik aku menghampiri pria itu daripada terus meladenimu," Kalifa mengibaskan rambut pirangnya lalu berjalan menghampiri Zoro, pria tampan yang menjadi bahan perdebatannya dengan Tashigi.

"Kalifa tung… gu…!" Tashigi ingin mencegah Kalifa agar tidak menghampiri pria berkepala hijau itu, tapi dia mengurungkan niatnya. Tidak ada gunanya juga dia mencegah Kalifa, toh dia tidak akan berani menghampiri pria itu.

Tashigi lebih memilih duduk diam dan menjadi penonton saat sahabatnya beraksi. Gadis berkatamata itu tahu benar siapa Kalifa, dia tidak akan mampu jika harus bersaing dengan gadis pirang itu. Kalifa selalu mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan. Apalagi masalah pria, dia akan menghalalkan segala cara untuk mendapatkan pria yang disukainya.

Dari kejauhan Tashigi melihat Kalifa melihat ke arahnya.

"Perhatikan baik-baik, aku akan membuatnya menciumku dan menjadikannya miliku," mulut Tashigi bergerak mengikuti gerakan bibir Kalifa. "Huft~ dia benar-benar menyukai pria itu,"

Kalifa membuka satu kancing bajunya agar buah dadanya yang padat terlihat menyembul keluar. Dan itu berhasil membuat tubuhnya yang ramping terlihat semakin menggairahkan. Gadis cantik bermata biru itu mulai menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua mata pria yang ada di tempat itu memandanginya dengan penuh birahi.

"Hei Nona tidurlah denganku malam ini!" teriak salah seorang pria mabuk dari depan meja bartender.

"Kau terlalu tua kawan!" sahut pria lainnya.

"Bagaimana kalau tidur denganku saja, Nona! Aku pasti akan menyenangkanmu sepanjang malam! Hahaha…"

Kalifa tak bergeming mendengar komentar-komentar kotor yang ditujukan padanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat. Dia merasa senang atau mungkin puas karena semua pria di tempat itu memuja dan ingin memiliki pesonanya.

Mungkin tidak semua karena pria tampan yang sedang duduk dihadapannya sekarang sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan pesonanya. Memandangnya saja tidak. Pria itu lebih tertarik pada cairan bening yang bergoyang dalam gelasnya.

Kalifa menyaut gelas dalam genggaman Zoro, "Apa kau butuh teman minum?"

"Tidak!" sahut Zoro datar lalu mencoba merebut kembali gelasnya.

"Kau dingin sekali," Kalifa berbisik manja.

"…" Zoro.

"Jangan membohongi diri sendiri, aku tahu kau sedang kesepian…" goda Kalifa, jemari lentiknya mulai berjelajah dari pundak sampai ke telinga Zoro. "Bagaimana jika aku menemanimu…"

Semua pria menatap Zoro, iri. Mereka juga ingin merasakan nikmatnya sentuhan jemari Kalifa. Dan sayangnya mereka hanya bisa melihat dan menelan ludah saat wanita itu bergerak eksotik membelai tubuh Zoro. "Sepertinya aku harus ke kamar mandi!"

Zoro menghela nafas berat, "Berapa harga yang harus kubayar untuk satu malam?"

"Kau terlalu merendahkanku…"

"Merendahkan?"

Merasa mendapatkan lampu hijau, Kalifa menggeser tubuhnya ke pangkuan Zoro. "Sepertinya kau salah mengartikan kalimatku. Aku bukan pelacur, jika kau ingin tidur denganku cukup jadikan aku milikmu~ dan setiap malam aku akan ada dalam pelukanmu…"

Gadis itu semakin agresif, pertama dia memainkan jemarinya di wajah Zoro dan sekarang dia mendekatkan wajahnya. Kalifa ingin menyatukan diri dengan pria pujaannya itu dalam sebuah ciuman hangat tanpa pertukaran saliva.

Zoro menahan bibir Kalifa dengan telujuknya, "Sepertinya kau yang salah mengartikan kalimatku!"

"…?" Kalifa.

"Aku bertanya seperti itu bukan karena aku ingin bercinta denganmu!" Zoro menjauhkan tubuh Kalifa dengan kasar. "Tapi sebaliknya aku ingin kau segera lenyap dari hadapanku!"

"Kau…" Kalifa tidak bisa menerima penolakan Zoro. Belum pernah ada pria yang menolaknya. Dia tidak menyangka, pria itu sama sekali tidak tertarik pada pesona tubuhnya.

Bagi pria normal sentuhan jemari Kalifa memang sudah cukup untuk membuat tubuh mereka bergetar, apalagi jika ditambah desahan nafas Kalifa yang lumer di dalam telinga mereka, sepertinya itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membangkitkan birahi mereka.

Berhubung Zoro tidak masuk dalam kategori pria normal, jangan heran jika dia sama sekali tak bereaksi saat tubuhnya digerayangi oleh Kalifa.

Kalifa memeluk Zoro dari belakang, saat pria itu mulai beranjak pergi, "Zoro! Kenapa kau selalu bersikap dingin padaku? Sejak SMA kau sudah tahu kan bagaimana perasaanku padamu? Sampai saat ini perasaan ini tidak pernah berubah dan aku juga belum bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa kau lebih menyukai Robin daripada aku!"

"Singkirkan tanganmu, tidak peduli kau terima atau tidak. Alasanku masih sama, kau terlalu menjijikan untuk dicintai…" Zoro mendorong Kalifa.

"Aaaaaawh…."

Hap! Seorang pria berambut pirang menangkap tubuh Kalifa.

"Heii Marimo, tidak seharusnya kau bersikap seperti apa itu pada seorang gadis!"

"Apa menyampuri urusan orang lain adalah hobimu, alis keriting?"

"Siapa yang mencampuri urusanmu?!" bentak pria beralis aneh itu, marah.

"Sanji! Lepaskan pelukanmu!" sahut Kalifa.

Sanji melepaskan Kalifa dari tubuhnya, kemudian bergoyang-goyang alay mengitari Kalifa, "Kalifa-chuaaan~ Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, sekarang kau semakin cantik saja!"

"Baka!" umpat Zoro lalu pergi meninggalkan Sanji dan Kalifa.

"Zoro tunggu!"

Sanji menahan tangan Kalifa, "Jangan melakukan sesuatu yang hanya akan membuatmu terluka, dia bukanlah tipe pria yang bisa membagi cinta."

"…?!" Kalifa.

"Lagipula wanita cantik sepertimu tak pantas merendahkan diri untuk pria bodoh seperti dia,"

"Aku tidak butuh ceramahmu!" sahut Kalifa ketus.

Di luar bar.

Zoro menendang mobilnya emosi. Mobil itu tiba-tiba mogok, "Sial!"

"Tidak ada gunanya kau mengumpat, yang mobil itu butuhkan adalah montir, bukan umpatanmu! Dasar kepala lumut!" Sanji melempar minuman soda pada Zoro.

"Boleh aku tahu, kenapa seorang dokter sepertimu bisa berkeliaran di tempat seperti ini?" sahut Zoro setelah menangkap minuman kaleng yang di lempar Sanji. "Mencari teman mesum?"

"Aku tidak mesum! Tapi…" Muncul hati merah muda di sekitar wajah Sanji, "Aku adalah pengagum makluk ciptaan Tuhan yang paling indah, yaitu wanita!"

Jreeeet! Keluar darah dari hidung Sanji, mengingat buah dada Kalifa yang sempat tersentuh oleh tangan nakalnya saat dia menangkap tubuh gadis itu. "Ayayaii Melorrrrine~!"

Zoro sweatdrop, dia tahu apa yang sedang otak kotor temannya itu bayangkan. "Bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh! Pria sepertimu tidak akan pernah mengerti!"

Zoro tersenyum satiris. "Kalau tidak mencari teman mesum, lalu apa?"

Sanji duduk dan merapatkan punggungnya di mobil Zoro."Aku hanya ingin melupakan masalah kecil… atau mungkin masalah besar. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku aku merasa sekacau ini," sahut pria pirang itu sambil mengangkat kaleng sodanya.

Zoro mengadu kaleng sodanya dengan kaleng soda Sanji lalu ikut duduk merapat.

"Dia ingin berpisah dariku…"

"Cari lagi…" sahut Zoro setelah meneguk sodanya. "Bukankah itu yang selalu kau lakukan?"

Sanji menunduk terkikih, "Memang tidak ada gunanya bicara denganmu,"

"Memang itukan yang selalu kau lakukan, berpindah-pindah dari satu wanita ke wanita lain."

"Oi~! Oii~! Marimo, apa kau iri padaku karena aku jauh lebih popular daripada dirimu?!"

"Tidak!"

"Hahaha~ mengakulah!"

"Errr…"

"Hahahaha!" Sanji semakin nyaring tertawa melihat wajah emosi Zoro.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sanji berdering. Ada panggilan dari Chopper.

"Ada apa Chopper?" sahut Sanji malas-malasan.

"SAAANNJIIIII, KAU HARUS SEGERA KEMBALI KE RUMAH SAKIT!"

"Dokter jaga malam ini adalah Law, kenapa malah aku yang kau suruh ke rumah sakit?" sahut Sanji ketus. Dahinya menyercit, memikirkan alasan yang tepat untuk mangkir dari tugas sembari mendengar ocehan panik Chopper dari ujung telepon. Namun bukan ide yang muncul melainkan kabar buruk.

Sanji melirik Zoro, "Baiklah, aku akan segera kesana."

"Kenapa Chopper menyuruhmu kembali ke rumah sakit? Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Hal buruk telah terjadi pada Nami-san…"

"Ada apa dengan Nami?" Zoro mencengkram bahu Sanji, "Hei alis keriting, katakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada Nami!?"

"D-Dia kecelakaan dan sekarang keadaannya kritis,"

"…!" Zoro.

.

.

Sanji dan Zoro sudah sampai di depan Unit Gawat Darurat. Di tempat itu sudah ada Usopp, Franky dan Lola yang mondar-mandir cemas.

"Bagaimana keadaan Nami?"

"Bagaimana keadaan Nami-san?"

Pertanyaan Sanji dan Zoro terucap hampir bersamaan.

Franky menepuk bahu Sanji dan Zoro, "Chopper bilang keadaannya sangat mengkhawatirkan, kita hanya bisa berdoa."

Sesaat kemudian Law dan Chopper keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Wanita itu terlalu banyak mengelurkan darah, dia butuh tranfusi, apa diantara kalian ada yang bergolongan darah B?"

"Sayang sekali golongan darahku bukan B, bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Sanji! Golongan darahmu B kan?" sahut Chopper.

"I-Iya golongan darahku memang B, tapi..."

"Sanji ini bukan saatnya untuk mengingat pengalaman konyolmu itu!"

"Aku tidak pernah mengingatnya!" teriak Sanji, mode ikan hiu.

"Wanita itu tidak punya banyak waktu, jadi cepatlah!" sahut Law lalu kembali ke ruang UGD.

"Sanjiiii~" Chopper memelas.

Zoro mendorong paksa tubuh Sanji masuk ke ruang UGD.

"Hei Marimo apa yang kau lakukan?!" sahut Sanji sedikit berontak.

"Selamatkan dia…"

"…?!"

Beberapa jam kemudian.

Setelah mendapat tranfusi darah, keadaan Nami mulai membaik. Dia telah melewati masa kritis. Karena masih dalam perawatan intensif, sementara hanya satu orang yang diperbolehkan masuk ke ruang tempat Nami dirawat. Untuk itu Franky, Usopp, Sanji dan Lola memainkan jankenpon (Hompimpahnya orang jepang) untuk menentukan siapa orang yang akan melihat keadaan Nami.

"Gunting!" Sanji.

"Batu!" Franky.

"Gunting!" Usopp.

"Batu!" Lola.

"Aku menang!" teriak Franky dan Lola bersamaan.

"Sial!" rajuk Sanji.

"Karena ada dua pemenang, Franky dan Lola harus bermain ulang karena hanya satu orang yang boleh masuk,"

"Baiklah, tidak masalah!" sahut Franky, dia sangat yakin akan menang.

"Aku pasti menang!"

"Sepertinya aku memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk memenangkan permainan bodoh itu?" Sanji menjauhkan diri.

"Aku menang!" teriak Lola sesaat kemudian.

Franky menatap tangannya yang mengepal, "Aku kalah!"

"Mereka ribut sekali," gumam Sanji lalu duduk di sebelah Zoro yang sedang tertidur pulas. Sanji menghela, "Aku tahu kau tidak benar-benar tertidur…"

Sanji terdiam sejanak, "…mengenai kejadian di rumahku tempo hari, seharusnya aku tidak membuat Nami-san marah. Kuharap kau tidak menganggap serius semua perkataannya, Gomen na Marimo!"

.

.

**=Flashback=**

Di sebuah kamar bercat merah muda yang dipenuhi oleh boneka beruang lucu, tampak sesosok gadis manis yang sedang bersolek di depan kaca. Dengan hati-hati gadis berambut orange sebahu itu memoleskan lipstick ke bibirnya.

"Sempurna!" ucapnya berbangga. Dia tak habis-habisnya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

"Namiiiiii! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Sanji sudah setengah jam menunggumu berdandan!" teriak Nojiko dari ruang tamu. Suaranya begitu menggelegar hingga terdengar jelas sampai ke kamar Nami.

Gadis muda itu tidak menyahut, dia hanya berdecak kesal mendengar teriakan kakaknya, "Baru tiga puluh menit, sudah mengeluh,"

Nami mengambil tas dan pergi menemui pria yang sudah menunggunya di ruang tamu.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama," sahut Nami.

Sanji terdiam mengagumi kecantikan kekasihnya sore itu. Bibir merah muda dan gaun berwarna putih selutut, gadis itu seperti seorang pengantin di matanya.

"Sanji-kun…"

"H-Haii!

"Kenapa kau malah diam, hei… heii… bagaimana menurutmu apa aku terlihat cantik dengan gaun ini?" Nami memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri agar kekasihnya bisa menilai penampilannya sore itu.

"Luar biasa!" sahut Sanji sambil mengacungkan jempolnya. Pria berambut pirang itu begitu terpesona, sampai-sampai keluar uap panas dari lubang hidungnya.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi!" Nami menarik tangan Sanji.

"Hei tunggu! Kita harus berpamitan dulu dengan ayah dan kakakmu,"

"Tidak perlu, mereka sudah tahu sore ini aku pergi berkencan denganmu!"

"Baiklah," sahut Sanji pasrah.

Di depan rumah, Sanji mendahului langkah Nami dan membukaan pintu mobil untuk kekasihnya itu.

Nami tersipu, ini memang bukan pertama kalinya pria itu bersikap romantis tapi selalu ada getaran yang berbeda dari setiap keromantisnya. Dan dia merasa beruntung telah menerima cinta Sanji, karena selain romanti pria itu juga tidak pelit :p.

Sanji mengijak pedal gas dan melajukan mobilnya pelan.

Sore ini Sanji dan Nami akan merayakan second anniversary mereka. Sanji telah menyiapkan kejutan romantis untuk Nami, gadis cantik yang menjadi kekasih hatinya.

Selama perjalanan tak hentinya tangan Sanji menggenggam tangan Nami. Mereka saling melempar senyum. Wajah mereka tengah dipenuhi romansa cinta.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah? Pasti sedang memikirkan hal jorok,"

"Aku tidak sepertimu!"

"Lalu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan sayang…" Sanji merengkuh Nami dan mengecup keningnya.

"Hei kau sedang menyetir!" sahut Nami mengingatkan.

"Maaf~! Maaf~!"

"Nee~ Sanji-kun… sebenarnya kita mau kemana?"

"Nanti kau juga tahu,"

Dalam hati Nami terus bermenebak-nebak kejutan apa yang telah disiapkan Sanji. Pria itu mengatakan bahwa dia telah menyiapkan kejutan romantis yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilupakannya. Nami tidak bisa menyembunyikan rona di wajahnya. Kira-kira apa ya? Nami bergumam sambil cengar-cengir.

"Kita sampai sampai," sahut Sanji kemudian.

Cengiran Nami langsung hilang melihat bangunan yang tak asing di matanya. Mata kucingnya memincing menatap Sanji. "Ini kejutan romantisnya?"

"Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?"

"Dasar bodoh!" Nami menimpuk kepala Sanji, "Berjam-jam aku berdandan untuk kencan romantis di hari jadi kita yang kedua tapi ternyata kau hanya membawaku ke sekolah!"

"Hei jangan marah dulu, aku hanya ingin mengajakmu mengenang saat-saat indah kita dulu!" Sanji menggandeng tangan Nami memasuki gedung sekolah.

"Apa tidak apa-apa kita berkeliaran di tempat ini, bagaimana jika penjaga sekolah menangkap kita karena datang ke sekolah di hari libur?" Nami menggenggam lengan Sanji.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, semua akan baik-baik saja!"

Sanji dan Nami berjalan menaiki tangga menuju atap gedung sekolah. Tempat dimana Sanji dan Nami pertama kali pertemu. Dan di tempat itu pula pada 14 Februari dua tahun yang lalu, Sanji mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Nami.

"Kuharap kau masih ingat pada tempat ini," sahut Sanji basa-basi.

"Tentu aku ingat, jika tahu kau hanya akan membawaku ke tempat ini aku tidak akan memakai sepatu berhak tinggi," ucap Nami kesal.

"Gomen," Sanji merengkuh pinggang Nami dan mengajaknya menikmati langit senja.

"Indah sekali," sahut Nami terbawa suasana.

"Seindah dirimu…"

"Gombal!"

Sanji merengkuh kekasihnya semakin dalam dan mencium pundaknya, "I Love You!"

"I Love You too…"

"Nami-san,"

"Hmmm…" Nami membalik tubuhnya dan membiarkan pria berambut pirang itu menatapnya.

"Tidak lama lagi aku lulus dari sekolah ini, dan seperti yang kau tahu…" Sanji menggenggam tangan Nami dan meletakannya di dada. "Aku akan kuliah kedokteran di Inggris."

"Dan kita akan terpisah,"

"Ya… kita akan terpisah,"

Tanpa sadar air mata Nami menetes. Dia sedih karena hari perpisahan itu tanpa terasa sudah semakin dekat.

"Karena itu…" Sanji merendahkan tubuhnya di hadapan Nami. "…sebelum pergi aku ingin mengikatmu di dalam hatiku,"

"…?!" Nami.

"Nami-san… will you merry me?" Sanji menyodorkan sebuah cincin dalam kotak beludru merah.

Nami menggigit bibir bawahnya, menangis haru sekaligus bahagia. "Dasar bodoh! Berani-beraninya kau menganjak gadis dua SMA untuk menikah!"

"Aku tidak bilang kita akan langsung menikah, selesaikan sekolahmu baru kita menikah. Setelah itu aku akan membawamu ke Inggris,"

Nami tertawa kecil sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Will you?"

"I will!"

Pria jakung itu tersenyum menatap wajah Nami dan memasukan jari manis gadis itu ke lubang cincin berlian yang sudah disiapkannya.

"Sanji-ku…" Nami langsung memeluk Sanji saat pria itu sudah kembali berdiri. "Aku mencintaimu…"

Sanji melepas pelukan Nami lalu menatapnya, "Aku juga mencintaimu… sangat mencintaimu…"

Setelah beberapa detik saling pandang akhirnya mereka berciuman.

Senja kini telah berganti malam. Setelah sukses melamar Nami, Sanji membawa kekasihnya ke restoran mewah untuk makan malam romantis. Itu adalah bonus, karena bukan Sanji yang menyiapkan makan malam romantis itu, tapi kedua orang tua Sanjilah yang menyiapkan itu semua sebagai ucapan selamat datang untuk Nami yang akan menjadi anggota baru dalam keluarga mereka.

"Kau senang?"

"Sangat!" jawab Nami lalu mengecup bibir Sanji, cepat.

"Sudah malam, sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang sebelum ayahmu menelponku!"

Nami tertawa renyah, kebahagia begitu memenuhi hatinya. "Baiklah!"

Sanji ngeluarkan mobilnya keluar dari Baratie dan menuju rumah Nami. Sepanjang perjalanan Nami tak hentinya memandangi cincin yang melingkar di jari manisnya. Dia akan menjadi istri dari seorang dokter sekaligus pewaris rumah makan mewah Baratie, ingin rasanya dia berjingkrak dan berteriak membagi kebahagiaan yang membludak di hatinya.

"Cincin itu tidak akan lenyap, kau tidak perlu memandanginya sampai seperti itu!

"Biar saja! Setelah ini aku akan memamerkan cincin ini pada Nojiko, biar dia iri! Hihihi…"

Sanji hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kekasihnya yang kekanakan.

Ponsel Sanji berdering. Sanji terdiam melihat nomor yang berkedip di layar ponselnya.

"Kenapa tidak diangkat?"

"Tidak perlu,"

"Memang dari siapa, sepertinya kau segan untuk mengangkatnya?"

"Hmmm…" Sanji memutar otak, "M-Marimo!"

"Untuk apa dia meneleponmu? Berikan padaku biar kumarahi dia karena selalu mengganggu saat-saat indah kita!" sahut Nami lalu mencoba merampas ponsel sanji yang masih bordering.

"Tidak perlu!"

Karena sibuk mempertahankan ponselnya dari Nami, Sanji tidak memperhatikan keadaan jalan. Sebuah motor tiba-tiba melintas di depannya. Dia terkejut dan langsung membanting stir, akhirnya mobil Sanji malah bertabrakan dengan mobil lain.

**=Flashback End=**

.

.

Perlahan Nami mulai membuka matanya. Dia melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya, "Rumah sakit,"

Gadis itu meringis, merasakan sekujur tubuhnya yang terasa nyeri. Dia mulai ingat, semalam dia mengalami kecelakaan mobil. Tidak heran jika sekarang dia ada di rumah sakit.

Nami mengusap rambut orange yang menjulur panjang di pundaknya. Dia terkejut sejak kapan rambutnya sepanjang ini. Tapi ada yang lebih membuatnya terkejut, siapa wanita beramput pink yang sedang memandanginya.

"Namizou!" seru wanita bertubuh besar itu seraya berhambur memeluknya lega.

"K-Kau siapa?"

"Kau tidak ingat padaku?"

"Apa kita saling kenal?"

"HYAAAAAA NAMIZOU HILANG INGATAN!" Lola berteriak histeris.

Mendengar teriakan Lola, Franky yang berdiri di depan kamar Nami langsung berlari masuk, "Oihh Babi gendut kenapa kau berteriak?!"

Melihat pria aneh yang hanya menggunakan celana dalam dan baju pantai, giliran Nami yang berteriak histeris. Dia langsung mengambil vas bunga di dekat ranjangnya dan melemparnya ke arah pria itu, "PERGI KAU PRIA HENTAI!

PYAARRR! Vas itu hancur menghantam tembok. Franky si pria hentai berhasil menghindar.

"Hei Nami apa kau sudah gila?!"

"Ada yang terjadi?" tanya pria paruh baya yang muncul bersama Zoro.

"AYAAAH~"

"Anakku…" Genzo, ayah Nami langsung memeluk putrinya. "Ayah senang setelah satu minggu tak sadarkan diri akhirnya kau sadar, Terima kasih Tuhan!"

"Satu minggu?" sahut Nami.

"Kau kecelakaan satu minggu yang lalu, ayah sangat khawatir saat Zoro datang ke rumah dan memberi tahu kabar buruk itu,"

"Zoro…" Nami berpindah menatap pria berkepala hijau yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu. Dia mengambil bantal dan melemparnya, kesal! "Semua ini gara-gara kau!"

Zoro merapatkan alis, bingung. Tiba-tiba saja Nami menuduhnya sebagai penyebab kecelakaannya.

"Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

"Iya, ini semua gara-gara dia ayah!" Nami menatap Zoro marah. "Kau seperti mimpi buruk yang selalu muncul dan merusak kebahagiaanku!"

"…" Zoro.

"Zoro adalah penyebab kecelakaan Namizou?"

"Ayah tahu kau marah pada Zoro tapi kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu!"

"Sejak kapan ayah membelot dan menjadi pendukungnya?! Bukankah ayah sangat membencinya?"

"Nami-san…" Sanji muncul dengan membawa buket bunga mawar kesukaan Nami. Dia sedikit terkejut, seperti yang telah Law katakan, Nami tidak akan sadarkan diri dalam waktu dekat ini, karena ada trauma pada otaknya.

"Sanji-kun!" Nami mengacuhkan seluruh rasa sakit yang menggelayuti tubuhnya dan melompat memeluk Sanji. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja!"

"Apa dia tidak salah orang…"

"Aku memang baik-baik saja," sahut Sanji.

"Kenapa setelah melamarku kau malah bersikap canggung kepadaku?"

"EEEEEEH~ Melamar?" Genzo, Franky dan Lola kaget.

"Kenapa kalian berteriak seperti itu?"

Genzo memegang kening Nami, "Seharusnya ayah yang bertanya, apa ada yang salah dengan isi dalam kepalamu?!"

"Tidak ada yang salah dengan kepalaku," Nami menyingkirkan tangan ayahnya.

"Kau bisa mengingat saat Sanji melamarmu, tapi kenapa kau tidak bisa mengingat kalau sekarang kau sudah menikah! Apa kau sedang perpura-pura?!"

Nami melongo, "Aku sudah menikah?"

Sesaat kemudian…

"Tidak ada masalah dengan otaknya," sahut Law sambil menerawang hasil CT scan kepala Nami. "Mungkin karena benturan di kepalanya, dia kehilangan sebagian ingatannya."

"Sudah kuduga," gumam Sanji.

"Lalu sampai kapan putriku akan bertingkah seperti gadis 17 tahun?"

"Aku tidak bisa memastikannya, mungkin sementara bisa juga selamanya!"

...bersambung...

**Thanks For Reading :p**


End file.
